Gave it all Away
by TigerxAngel
Summary: "I'll always love you."  "Until my heart stops beating…" I whispered back. "Maybe even for some time afterwards."  ONE SHOT


_I-I will learn to live before I die,__  
><em>_will learn to love and learn to try__  
><em>_not to give it all away._

He was only a few yards ahead of me, still managing to run faster than me. Something I thought may have changed. A growl slipped easily through my lips and I pumped my legs, silently begging them to move faster.

"_Please!_"I screamed, causing him to take a second to glance back at me. The love still was shining in his eyes: but loathing becoming more apparent as the seconds ticked by.

"Think about Lissa Rose! Remember her?" He yelled back, stopping at the edge of the forest, causing my frown to turn into an evil grin. He turned to face me now. "Think of Mason, Eddie, Christian, even Adrian." He begged, pleaded. "Stay with me… _please."_

"I've made up my mind." I took a step forward, so did he. We now stood 5 feet from each other, both of us awaiting the first move, just like in training.

"So have I Roza." I dropped my head for half a second, defeat ever evident in my eyes. In that second he pounced, kicking my legs out from under me. Recovering from the surprise I blocked his next attack, right hook to the stomach. My elbow made contact with his ribs, a slight crack.

"I'm sorry then." Roundhouse kick to the side, sending him flying backwards towards the bridge.

"So am I," He said standing up, quickly recovering. Even in the face of defeat he was godly.

Dimitri stood, leaning on the railing. The look in his eyes took my breath away. The love, the need, the sadness… My small hands gripped his, pulling his full body forward, my lips forcefully coming in contact with his. Every emotion he had filled this kiss. Almost like a last goodbye.

"_Dimitri_," I whispered against his lips, tears pricking at my eyes. Everything was making sense now. His hands slowly grasped my arms, locking me in place.

"I'm sorry," He whispered with one last kiss. Reaching for his side, Silver gleaming in his hand. "I'll always love you."

"_Until my heart stops beating…"_ I whispered back. "_Maybe even for some time afterwards."_

With one last glance, the stake pierced skin, howls of pain filling my entire being. In Dimitri's eyes I saw my own. The red ring around my pupil, the gleaming white fangs, both were slowly retracting.

My hand, shaking, reached up to his face. Cupping his cheek I closed my eyes and finally let go. "Goodbye my love…" One last breath, now only darkness.

* * *

><p>I watched as her eyes closed, a smile forming on her perfect lips. Ever so slowly I lifted her limp body from the ground. Removing the stake from her chest.<p>

Tears pouring down my face onto her dead body as I moved slowly through the forest, towards both our freedoms. Standing near my car stood Lissa, her body falling to the ground in slow motion. A scream erupting from inside of her, causing me to falter in step.

Never letting go of Rose I slid into the front seat, her body still cradled in mine. I couldn't let her go, not yet. Lissa soon climbed in after me, taking Rose's hand in her own.

The ride back to Baia was filled with grief and sobs of despair from us both. I brought the princess to the door and knocked twice, leaving as soon as I heard someone coming forward.

I walked to the garden far behind the house, setting Rose down on the ground. I lay down next to her. Taking her hand in my own I brought the stake to my chest and pushed down.

_some people wait a lifetime for a chance like this__  
><em>_I've waited enough__  
><em>_baby, no, I won't let you go__  
><em>_I'm sick of tears and being fierce__._

_I Gave it all away._

* * *

><p><strong>AHH! Oke I'm sorry this is a sad one.. I've been working on this for awhile and finally decided to put it on here. The inspiration was from the song "Gave it all away" by Boyzone(an Irish group) check them out on youtube:) Just thought this is how they wouldve died...not being able to live without eachother yah know?<strong>

**ANYWAY sorry it was so sad! Review it up! Peace off.**

**~Bri**

**Disclaimer: Richelle owns the people I own da plot! Sadly:(**

_"She didn't understand what it was like to be filled with a love so strong that it made your chest ache-a love you could only feel and not express."_  
><em>- Rose Hathaway (Shadow Kiss)<em>


End file.
